slow down
by kcamfz
Summary: Finding herself stuck in Hogwarts with no Shikamaru, she decides to annoy the next best thing: Draco Malfoy. Crossover, Draco/Ino, one shot


**title: **slow down  
**pairing: **DraIno (Draco/Ino) and mentions of ShikaIno and SaiIno  
**warning: **Crossover. And some other stuff. AU. ONESHOT.  
**summary: **Finding herself stuck in Hogwarts with no Shikamaru, she decides to annoy the next best thing: Draco Malfoy.  
**genre: **Friendship/General  
**note: **Errr. This was not random, really. This had a creation. Somewhere. I can see this pairing happening though, can't you? I CAN. REALLY. BLONDES. YAH.

...

...

...

**slow down**

**by: kcamfz**

...

...

...

If anybody was in the hallway at the moment, they could hear Ino Yamanaka's heels clanking like no tomorrow. If anybody was in the hallway, they would have steered clear of the hotheaded blonde. If anybody was in the hallway. _If._

But nobody was in the paticular Hogwarts hallway, thus, nobody could do either of the above mentioned things.

Ino, on the other hand, was seething. Just her luck, right? Sign up for a stupid _damned_ mission to impress Shikamaru, only to go _alone!_ How it life fair to her at all? What did she ever do to the world?

Sakura had understood the horror of having to go to this 'Hogwarts' place alone. It was in England, she knew nobody, and she was staying there for a _month_. A lousy _month!_ Sakura had understood what trechery this was and had tried to convince (that old cow) Tsunade-sama to let her go, too. That way there they would at least _know_ someone, right? But _noooo,_ Tsu_na_de had to have _other_ plans for Sakura!

When she got back to Konoha, she was going to throw a hissy fit.

A _huge_ hissy fit.

But planning that hissy fit was the least of Ino's troubles.

Not only had she _not_ gotten 'sorted' (frankley that old hat freaked Ino out) Harry Potter's 'house' so now she couldn't keep the best tabs on him and his little friends (twas her mission, of course), _but_ she was going to fail the mission! This was just _not_ her day. Really, it wasn't.

Little did our Ino Yamanaka know, as she paraded down the empty corridor, that a blonde boy was coming from the opposite direction. Because, she, if she would have known this, then she wouldn't be on her arse right now, wailing in pain on the cold, tiled floor.

"What the _fuck!?_" Ino yelled at the boy in front of her, now standing. "Who the _hell_ do you think you _are_!?" And then, of course, since she was shaking from anger (you can't blame her, she's a girl, she gets mad easily), she fell down _again_.

The boy looked down at her, and peered at her. If Ino wasn't in such a bad mood, she would have blushed. The boy is _cute_, and she is still a teenage girl, ninja or not.

The boy held his hand out to pull Ino up, but she ignored him and pushed herself off the floor. After she had stood up and began brushing imaginary dust off her (ugly) gray skirt (though she hiked it a bit. She's Ino Yamanaka, what did you honestly expect?). The boy quickly reclined his arm and ran his long, white fingers through his pale blonde hair.

This got Ino's attention. She took her time to look the boy down. About half a head taller than her, soft looking platinum blonde hair, stormy gray eyes, and a body worthy of the Gods. In Ino's mind, he looked like Sasuke, or Sai, with blonde hair. If Sakura were here, they'd have stayed up all night giggling over this boy.

They stood like that, for a few moments. About a foot apart from each other, just glancing idly around the room, until the boy finally spoke.

"Draco Malfoy. You're that new Slytherin, right?" He asked her, a neutral expression on his face.

If Ino was a few years younger, she would have giggled girlishly at the sound of his silky smooth voice and his adorable accent. She took notice to how well his voice flowed and how devolped it was. If Ino was a few years younger, she would have tried to jump him.

But she was sixteen now, she could control herself.

So instead of trying to jump the boy who called himself Draco, she smiled warmly at him. "Yeah, I'm Ino Yamanaka. What kind of name is _Draco_, anyway?"

He scowled at her, and she could have sworn he mumbled, "Always the name. They always insult the name..." but she _did_ hear him counter with: "What kind of name is Ino, anyway?"

"It's japanese." Without missing a beat.

"It's latin." Still on the same speed.

The two glared at each other, hearts not totally in it, before breaking away at the same time.

Ino flipped her long platinum hair in a girlish manor and proceded to brush by Draco, her heels clicking almost louder than before. Draco stared at her for less then a moment before continueing his own walk. He didn't turn around when she looked back at him, a smile on her lips. And she didn't catch him look back at her, a smile threatening to reach his lips.

...

_The Great Hall, Breakfast Monday_

He walked into The Great Hall on Monday, usual arrogance in his every step. He saw his usual place at the table, and walked straight over to Blaise and Pansy, his two best friends.

"Pansy. Blaise. Morning." And with those three words and two nods, he began to eat his tart.

Pansy gave him a wide smile as a notification she knew of his prescence. Blaise gave him a grin as he continued to eat. Neither of them said anything as he continued to glance at the door, and back at the seat he had next to him.

Though Pansy and Blaise shared a glance and a smile when they realized _who_ was missing from The Great Hall.

...

_Potions, Monday_

They had potions together.

That's the first thought Ino had as she waltzed into the classroom of Proffessor Snape, about two minutes early and saw him. The curious boy she had met just the night before, the one who called himself Draco Malfoy.

She couldn't fight back the small smile on her lips as she sat right next to him, causing the other teenagers to gasp or snicker.

Draco turned to see the girl who _dared_ to sit next to him, but when he saw who it was, he smirked. "Ahh, Ino, we meet again."

"Latin-boy."

She thought she heard a stiffled giggle from somewhere across the room, but she wasn't going to turn around and ask.

Draco was going to impose on the nickname, but he found himself smiling a little at it. Nobody calls him anything other than Malfoy, and he decided he liked the nickname.

...

_The Great Hall, Lunch Monday_

After Potions, she hadn't seen him in her other class, which was Charms. She had skipped breakfast, scared of the Great Hall, but decided to try it out for lunch. Ino took a deep breath before she walked into the hall.

Even with the noise of the whole school eating, her heels could still be heard clicking. _Click. Click. Click._

And then she saw an empty seat.... Next to Draco Malfoy.

She grinned, and sped towards the seat. He grinned when she sat down without even asking. Pansy and Blaise shared an amused glance.

"Latin-boy."

"Ino. Have you met Blaise and Pansy?" He motioned towards his two best friends. The two sitting across from Ino looked at her.

The dark haired girl gave her a girlish smirk, clearly stating we-are-going-to-talk-and-be-best-friends. Ino returned it with a heart-warming smile. "Pansy, I'm Ino."

"Hello, Ino!"

The blonde kunoichi then turned expectantly to the dark haired boy with the olive skin. "Blaise Zabini at your service."

Ino turned her smile and charm onto the part-Italian teenage boy. "Ino."

They all chewed in happy silence for a few moments, before Ino asked: "Hey, latin-boy. How come their names are so much cooler than yours?"

...

_Common Room, After Dinner Monday_

Saying that Ino Yamanaka was tired was an understatement. She wasn't just tired, she wanted to crawl up into bed and never get out again. Well, maybe she'd get out next week. But yeah, she was tired.

And yet, here she was, sitting on one of the Slytherin common room's sofas, reading her Potions book.

Being a med-nin and all, she found the subject interesting. Nobody could really blame her. She could tell she was going to have to take a few of these home to Sakura, she would surely make good use of the theroys in here. She would ask that Draco boy for a few of his books then, it was set.

"Hello, dear Ino. What are you doing here all by yourself?" _Speak of the devil, and the devil will come, _Ino mused.

"Latin-boy. I'm reading. I find this Potions subject quite interesting, actually."

If she was looking at him, she would have seen the cute look of childish curiousity cross his near perfect facial features.

"I see. Well, I must agree, Potions is an interesting thing to learn about, but --"

Ino would never have known what he was about to say, because he was rendered utterly speachless when she turned to look at him. A huge smile was on Ino's face, her bright blue eyes lit up for the first time since she'd gotten there.

"Oh, you do?! Would that mean you happen to have extra books on the subject!?"

He didn't have the heart to say no. He didn't even have the will to get the red of his face to go away. So instead, he gave her at least ten different (giant) potions books. Leaving Ino Yamanaka glowing. Positively _glowing_ with happiness.

"Oh, Latin-boy, thank you so, so much! Sakura and I will have such a great time disecting these!" She jumped up and down, the books all in her hand bouncing happily along with her.

He smirked when she said his nickname. "You could call me Draco, you know." The words were out in the air before he could get them back down his throat.

She looked at him. "Draco? But Latin-boy is just so much more _fitting_ for you. Your not a Dragon at all!"

He looked at her, his face now all red. She never liked it when boys blushed, especially pastey white ones, but...

She could make an exception for _this_ one.

_fin_


End file.
